supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alicia Ibarra
Biography Alicia Rosita Ibarra (February 14, 1986-December 27, 2003) is a Hispanic-American teenager whose mother is of Puerto Rican (on her mother's side) and Ecuadorian and Salvadoran (on her father's side) descent. Her paternal grandmother is of Salvadoran descent while her maternal grandfather is of Ecuadorian descent. Her siblings are Raul and Imelda. She died from epilepsy, which she was diagnosed from at age 5, while sleeping in her bedroom on two days after Christmas. History Alicia is born on February 14, 1986 at 5:23 P.M. in a hospital at Santa Fe, New Mexico. Her mother, Emanuella first got pregnant after she graduated college on July 22, 1985. When she was 2 years old, Emanuella and her husband gave birth to another baby named Raul on July 1, 1988. She attended kindergarten on August 29, 1988. At age 4, she went trick-or-treating until Halloween 1999, where she watches Halloween-themed movies and passes out candy to the trick-or-treaters. At the age of 5, her parents yet again had another baby named Imelda in September 7, 1991 and she is now diagnosed with epilepsy. Her family moved to Orlando, Florida on June 16. She attended Orange Oak Elementary in August 24, 1992 until May 30, 1997. At age 7, she is now diagnosed with PTSD. She suffered from it when her paternal grandmother died from a stroke. For her 9th Halloween, she is dressed as a witch. She went trick-or-treating. She attended Grandview Middle School in August 18, 1997 until June 2, 2000. In 1998, she first watched Halloweentown when the movie first premiered on Disney Channel. On her 13th birthday, her parents would let her get her ears pierced, wear high heels, make-up, fishnets, and go see She's All That at the local movie theaters. She now has hoop earrings. On Halloween 1999, she, alongside with Lucy, are, in fact, too old to be trick-or-treating, so they passed out candy to the trick-or-treaters while Gregory, Esther and Taylor are trick-or-treating. Lucy is dressed as a vampiress. When Spongebob Squarepants first aired, she was not only obsessed with the show, but the character itself. On July 11, Diego is now divorced and began to marry James Newman, going by the nickname, "Jim", who is a widower who lost his wife from a stomach virus. He had four children: 15-year-old Lucy, 12-year-old Gregory, 9-year-old Esther and 6-year-old Taylor. On June 2, 2000, she attends at a school dance in Oak Ridge High School for all of the other 8th graders. She attended Oak Ridge High School in August 21, 2000 until her death in either December 12 or December 19, 2003. She had her first quinceañera in 2001. All she wanted was a beautiful pink gown ever since pink was her favorite color. For her last Christmas, she received lip gloss, a Juicy Couture tracksuit, an iPod, a Jennifer Lopez album, and of course, Hit Clips. Death On December 27, 2003, two days after Christmas, during her 2003-2004 school year, When Alicia suffers from an epileptic seizure in her sleep at age 17. On the same day, Diego tried to wake her up, but this failed. He was shocked to find out that she was dead. She was buried in a cemetery years later and her tombstone was now decorated with teddy bears and bouquets of flowers. On February 14, 2004, there was a note that says "Happy birthday, Alicia Ibarra. I hope you had fun. If you were alive, you should've turned 18." At a garage sale, a teenage girl who is at the same age as Alicia's borrowed Alicia's tracksuit she got from Christmas. Appearance She is a teenage girl with light brown skin, brown eyes and black hair in a ponytail with a pink ponytail holder. She wears pink pajamas consisting of a button-up long-sleeved shirt and pants. She isn't wearing any makeup. On her quinceañera, she wears a pink quinceañera gown, pink heels and a tiara. For her 13th Halloween, she is dressed as a witch complete with a black witch hat, a black with with white streaks, a Witch of the Webs dress, and black boots. For her 14th Halloween, she is dressed as a cat complete with a black jumpsuit, black cat ears, and black heels. For her 15th Halloween, she is dressed as a devil complete with a red dress, red heels, black fishnet tights, red devil horns, and a red trident. For her 18th Halloween, she is dressed as Hagatha the Witch complete with an orange and black striped witch hat, a black dress, an orange and black belt, black and orange striped tights, and black sneakers. She also wears black lipstick. As a ghost, she looked the same when she was alive, except that she has shackles, a ball and chain connected on her right foot and chains all over herself, even though she never had chains when she was alive. Personality She is a sweet and kind young teenager who is obsessed with Britney Spears, Mandy Moore, Christina Aguilera, Destiny's Child, *NSYNC, Backstreet Boys, TLC, 702 and Blaque. As a ghost, she became depressed due to having PTSD. When she starts to think about the flashback of her death, she became scared and worried. Obituary This obituary about Alicia is written by Diego when her body was cremated: "1986-2003 Our sweet little angel who had a horrible seizure. Alicia is a beautiful young teenager who suffered from epilepsy and PTSD at a younger age. She is half-Puerto Rican, half-Salvadoran and half-Ecuadorian just like her siblings, Raul and Imelda. We live in Santa Fe, New Mexico, but moved to Orlando, Florida so my wife can have a better job. The house was a two-story house, so Raul can share a room with Imelda. By the time she was 6, she went to Orange Oak Elementary to meet new friends. At age 11, she attended Grandview Middle School where she met old friends from Orange Oak. Her first day of being a teenager is when she turned 13, we would let her go see She's All That on the local movie theaters in Orlando. On July 11, 1999, my wife and I broke up. I was looking for another love interest, until I met Jim Newman and his four children, who is a widower. She attended Oak Ridge High School at age 14 and she was nice to other people. Her favorite cartoons are not only Spongebob Squarepants, but also Ren and Stimpy, Doug, Dexter's Laboratory, Hey Arnold!, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Rugrats, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and the others as well. She went as a witch three times for Halloween, one in 1994, one in 1998, and one in 2003. On Christmas, she received lip gloss, a Juicy Couture tracksuit, an iPod, a Jennifer Lopez album, and of course, Hit Clips. When she died from a epileptic seizure in her sleep two days after Christmas, her body is now buried and she is never allowed to attend college, graduate high school, and go to the senior prom ever again. Here lies, our dear teenager." Trivia *Her death is similar to Cameron Boyce's death. *Her favorite cartoon is Spongebob Squarepants. *Her favorite movie is She's All That. *Her favorite show is Lizzie McGuire. *Her favorite singer is Britney Spears. *Her favorite song is "...Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her favorite store is Limited Too. *Her favorite book is Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling. *Her favorite band is Backstreet Boys. *She had 4 homecomings and 2 proms she attended. *She had her first time trick-or-treating when she is 4, but now she outgrows it at the age of 13. *Her favorite Spongebob Squarepants episode is "Sleepy Time". **By the time she looked at Spongebob's driving license, she stated that Spongebob was not only 12 when the show was debuted, but 13 when the episode aired. ***She was born 5 months before Spongebob Squarepants. Category:Ghosts Category:People Category:People from USA Category:People from New Mexico Category:Children from New Mexico Category:Girls from New Mexico Category:People from Florida Category:Children from Florida Category:Girls from Florida Category:Teenagers Category:People died in December Category:People died in 2003 Category:People born in 1986 Category:People born in February Category:Mexican Ghosts Category:American Ghosts Category:People with Epilepsy Category:Ghosts with Epilepsy Category:People who died from epilepsy Category:Stepsisters Category:People with PTSD Category:Children with PTSD Category:Deceased Teens